


Of Dogs and Stars

by pec



Series: 75 dates [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: 75 Dates Fic Meme, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Stargazing, Tumblr Memes, discussing dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi talk about dogs as they spend an evening stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dogs and Stars

Abe laid out the blanket beside the picnic basket that Mihashi had packed, as the shorter boy checked out the surrounding. It was a pleasant spring evening and they had come to the public park to enjoy some quality time together. Ever since starting college, they didn't get to see as much of each other as they would like. They were in touch with a handful of their former teammates and occasionally got together to play games of baseball still. 

There was a man walking a bulldog a short distance away that had Mihashi fidgeting on his feet nonstop. He kept looking worrying his bottom lip and looking back and forth between their blanket and the master-pet pair as if trying to gauge the amount of time he'll have to run if the dog came charging at him. 

“Are you serious?” said Abe, making Mihashi whip head around in his direction. “You're still scared of dogs? How old are you?”

Mihashi quickly took off his shoes as if to cover up his earlier display of weakness and laid down on the blanket, tapping the spot next to him boldly. Abe followed suit. 

“Dogs are harmless,” said Abe, settling down and staring up at the clear sky. “They make really loyal pets. I'm thinking of getting one, in fact.”

Abe enjoyed teasing Mihashi, especially since the other boy always fell for it. Even now, his brows wrinkled and he answered in a whimper.

“What?”

“If...if it's Takaya's then maybe it won't be that bad,” said Mihashi in a small voice. 

And where was the sense in that logic. Abe stared at the side of Mihashi's face. The boy seemed relaxed somewhat, hands folded on his chest and a light grin on his face. Abe returned his gaze to the stars and decided to continue his teasing. 

“Really? Well, which one do you suggest I get? A Spitz, a Husky? Or a Shiba Inu? What do you think?” 

“Huskies are scary,” replied Mihashi, voice sure and firm. “And dorms don't allow scary dogs anyway.” 

_Dorms didn't allow pets at all, dogs or otherwise_ , Abe thought to himself. _Scary or otherwise._

“Too bad,” sighed Abe. “It would've been nice to have a dog to play with. Maybe I can ask that runner uncle there to let me play with his bulldog for a bit.” 

But Mihashi was busy casting furtive looks between Abe's hand lying between them to the sky, to the hand again, at Abe, and back at the sky. Abe waited impassively as Mihashi laid his own hand next to Abe's and continued alternately eyeing the hand, the stars, and Abe's face. Abe silently watched the stars as the eye-dance went on for a while. Mihashi cleared his throat. Abe closed his eyes. 

“You know,” said Abe, “you can just ask if you want something. Or just simply take what's yours for the taking. Don't wait for others to do everything. ” 

As soon as he said those words, Abe remembered it was Mihashi who had planned this outing in the first place. The reason why they both were here lying under the shimmering stars touching shoulders was all thanks to the boy next to him. Mihashi definitely did not lack initiative, maybe it was Abe who needed to acknowledge Mihashi's efforts more. 

Abe felt the guilt rising inside him but before he could reflect on it further, his view of the stars was suddenly replaced by a close-up of Mihashi's light brown eyes. 

Mihashi was leaning over him, forearms on either side of his face. Just as Abe was about to speak, he found his lips sealed with Mihashi's. It was a swift kiss, lasting only few short seconds, but it took all of Abe's breath away. When they parted, he took deep breaths as he stared at Mihashi's flushed happy face. And then he received another, deeper kiss. 

Mihashi rolled away and assumed his original position next to him, but this time, he took Abe's hand in his, too. 

“Thank you, Takaya.” 

Abe didn't know what he'd done to deserve the thanks and all he could offer in reply was a squeeze of Mihashi's hand. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Another meme fill from Tumblr. Prompt was [abemiha + 13) stargazing](http://pecwrites.tumblr.com/post/142220095495/75-dates-fic-meme). (rest of your request coming soon, hana!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.


End file.
